Collide
by Rugby Sarah
Summary: Maybe Kara Thrace really DID find Earth...but what if she did it in more of a roundabout way? Stargate SG1 and Battlestar Galactica xover, possible romance later on...


"Visual!" 

The gas giant loomed closer and closer as Apollo tailed his wingman, Starbuck. "Just let me go," she'd whispered, moments before. "'l'll see you on the other side."

He couldn't stop it - there was a flash of blue light, and her viper...just...exploded noiselessly, in a debris-less fireshower, sparks of red and orange, falling like asteroids towards the immense gravity well of the gaseous planet. There was nothing he could do but report back, heartbroken, to inform his Admiral, his crew, and the president, of what had become of their fleet's wayward daughter.

She was dead. Dead and gone, and without reconciling their problems. There was no other side, Lee knew. And he grieved, as the fleet spun up their jump drives and FTLed away.

As they left, no one noticed the amber-colored gas giant start to redshift.

Kara Thrace thought she was dead. She was just getting used to the idea, when a blinding stream of blue light enveloped her viper. Milliseconds later, with a squishy-sounding _plop_, the viper emerged from the blue into blinding sunlight and clean atmosphere.

The sleek aircraft shot over the heads of an incredibly disoriented SG team. Samantha Carter picked herself up first, her shaking voice testifying in muddled terms that something, indeed, had gone incredibly wrong.

"Colonel, I think our path must have taken us close to a planet, or a star, or something - this is too much like-"

"Like K'Tau," Daniel interjected. "Only..."

"...Only this time, the wormhole didn't just pick up traces of plutonium," Sam interrupted in turn, holding a scanner close to the Gate. "Scanner's detecting a lot more carbon and iron than usual. A _lot_ more." Sam turned around to see Colonel O'Neill staring at a spot somewhere above and past her.

"Sir?"

O'Neill pointed to Kara's viper, which was circling the Stargate a few hundred feet off the ground like a shark moving in for the kill. "Could _that_ be your carbon, or iron, or whatever?"

Sam's eyes bugged. The ship was unlike anything she'd ever seen - it didn't look like anything the Ancients or the Asgard would have built, and it definitely wasn't Goa'uld, according to Teal'c.

Before they could react further, though, staff weapon blots shot past their faces, spattering against the Stargate. "We can check that thing out later, Carter!" yelled O'Neill, as they dropped to the ground and began firing their rifles into the surrounding woodland.

Kara Thrace knew a lot of things, but nothing she'd learned covered finding new human life. Was this Earth? What were they doing down there, fighting other humans? Were either group Cylons? Didn't they know that the colonies had been destroyed? And what was this technology that the silver-armored ones were using, which didn't appear to use bullets at all?

Until that point, she hadn't even considered trying her radio - now she did, hailing the people below, switching frequencies every few seconds.

"Hello? Hey, what the _frak_ are you all doing down there? This is Captain Kara Thrace, I'm from the colonial fleet - if you can hear this, frakkin' respond now and quit killing each other so I can figure out what's going - hey!" she yelped as a Death Glider becan firing spats of energy at her Viper.

"Okay, that's it. I have had it with this frakking trip," she muttered, flipping her viper around and arming her guns. She shot one Death Glider down, watched it crash into the ground below, then accelerated after the other one, which had headed away at full speed. The strange-shaped craft was no match for Starbuck, though, who was used to battling Cylon raiders - humans were vastly less skilled at flying than robots, who flew with calculated precision and grace. These people, whomever they were, flew like they were used to fighting unmoving targets - or maybe, like they were used to flying against unarmed or immobile opponents. Whatever the case, Kara felt fairly justified eradicating the pair of them.

Two fewer Death Gliders and about ten minutes later, Kara turned back towards the strange ring she'd come through. She landed her viper near the platform and unholstered her pistol, peering out of the cockpit. The four green-suited people she'd nearly run over with her Viper as she came through the portal were approaching her ship cautiously, weapons raised. She clambered out of her viper, tossing her helmet back into the cockpit, and brought her gun up to bear on Sg-1.

"Who. The frak. Are you?" she growled, confused and angry.


End file.
